The present invention relates to an optical disk device for performing recording and playback of information by focusing a light beam to form a light spot on an optical information recording medium.
The present invention also relates to a focus error detecting device used in an optical recording/playback device performing optical recording and/or playback of information.
The present invention also relates to a device for adjusting the inclination angle of an optical means mounted on an optical disk device or the like.
The present invention also relates to an objective lens drive device mounted on an optical head device for optically recording and/or playing back information on an optical information recording medium.